


Reunited.

by skinandbones



Series: Blood and Bones [4]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Lancer! A-Qing, M/M, Master! XY, Rider! XXC, fate stay night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Master Xue Yang comes and goes, contracts made and destroyed under his belt. He finds Rider, then gains Lancer.They’re a family now, right?





	Reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put down this au for a while just because I wasn't feeling great about it and started writing tgcf fics. Now, I'm trying to go back to this au and some other non-MXTX stuff. Mentally, I'm just too exhausted nowadays and trying not to put myself down a lot when it comes to my writing in general. I'm trying to enjoy it though.
> 
> Thanks for all your support for this au though :). Sorry it takes so long, even if it's a drabble ffkdsdsafsa.  
-
> 
> [Takes place after Ch. 4 in Contract Fulfilled]

Xue Yang breaks into an empty apartment with a rough kick against the door and drags the bleeding Master with him. He grunts at the heavy lump, nearly despising the familiar face. Even his Rider begged him to keep him alive. It’s not idealistic, it’s far from it actually but if it makes Rider happy, then surely he’ll oblige without much argument.

He deposes the Master onto the bed and scoffs at the pathetic look on Song Lan’s face, a sickly pale color and clothes tattered with blood. Song Lan is still breathing, at least.

“Xue Yang…” His Rider appears by his side, the white silk band covered over his eyes.

He sees the immediate pitiful look and rolls his eyes. Song Lan won’t die.

“You’re the same as ever, Daozhang. If you worry so much, your eyes will start bleeding again. Look, look. I brought you a gift! Aren’t you proud of your Master?” Xue Yang says with giddiness in his voice and brings an arm around Rider’s shoulder, feeling Rider’s tense body. From the corner of the room, he sees Lancer’s pale eyes shooting at him, unforgiving and hatred that stem from their past. She’ll learn acceptance sooner or later.

“Well?” Xue Yang smiles, waiting for an answer but his face falls. He smacks his forehead at his terrible memory. “Sorry Xingchen, how rude of me. I forgot. I brought Song Lan back in one piece for you. Surprisingly enough, he was a Master at the time but not anymore. Isn’t it great? Anyways, I’ll let you two reunite.”

Rider stills at Song Lan’s name. He walks toward the edge of the bed, testing his fingers and finds the body, the hand startles when he feels the sword attached to the hip. The familiar design of the hilt is enough to hit Xiao Xingchen in the heart.

Xue Yang sneers. It’s far too intimate to continue watching, even Xiao Xingchen’s voice strains underneath the broken cries. The blood tears return, ruining the snow-white fabric. Xue Yang can’t bear to look at the two. Not even a thanks or ‘Master, you’re truly the greatest man for saving this lowlife’ kind of compliment.

“Hmph.”

He bends his back, watching Lancer situated in the same spot still. “Little Blind, come here. Why are you hiding so far away? Join us. It’s lonely to be by yourself.”

“Who wants to get close to you?!” Lancer sticks out her tongue, holding onto her bamboo stick. “Go away!”

Xue Yang keeps the bubbly feeling down in his stomach. A-Qing is always the same, putting him on a trip down memory lane. “But I’m your Master now. If I go away, then you two will simply disappear. Did you forget? We’re a family now and families don’t abandon each other.”

“Family?” A-Qing lifts her chin, haughty. “Who says you’re a part of it?”

“Eh?” Xue Yang smiles, walking up to her as Lancer stands ramrod straight. “This Master brought everyone together. Just like old times. Here,” he speaks softly.

He takes out a small round candy wrapped in red from his pocket and shows it to her. “Don’t you miss eating sweets? You can have many as you like as long as you’re a good girl. No one likes naughty children, they have their tongues cut out as punishment.”

A-Qing’s face turns terrified and slaps the sweet out of his hand. “I-I don’t want any!” She brushes past her Master and clings onto Rider’s side, hiding her face into the robes. “Daozhang, Daozhang...” Distressed, she tightens her fists into him.

“I was only kidding. Kids these days, so sensitive.” Xue Yang sighs and stretches his arms behind him, hearing the relieved cracks.

“Don’t speak such cruel worlds to her,” Xiao Xingchen replies, stroking A-Qing’s head. “To think we would meet again like this.” He looks at A-Qing, then Song Lan with a worried look. “Why are you doing this?”

“It’s certainly a wonderful surprise. Now, I don’t have to worry about anything else.”

“Xue Yang, what do you want exactly?” Xiao Xingchen raises his voice. “Tell me.”

“Oh, I don’t know actually.” Xue Yang looks out the open window, bright lights of a lively city awaits them and the command seals still serve as a reminder of his purpose. “Your company is enough for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @ahintofblu


End file.
